Tomodachi
Tomodachi is the ending theme of the first movie of the Washio Sumi's Chapter trilogy. The song is performed by the second Hero team, which consists of Suzuko Mimori, Yumiri Hanamori and Kana Hanazawa (voice actors for Washio Sumi, Minowa Gin and Nogi Sonoko respectively). Track Listing The song is written by Nakamura Kanata, composed and arranged by Mitsumasu Hajime. #Tomodachi #Tomodachi #Tomodachi Music Video Endings NC 1080p YuYuYu Washio Sumi no Shou Ending 1 Tomodachi Friends|Episode 2 ver. NC 1080p YuYuYu Washio Sumi no Shou Ending 2 Tomodachi Friends|Episode 3 ver. NC 1080p YuYuYu Washio Sumi no Shou Ending 4 (DUET Sonoko & Sumi) Tomodachi Friends|Episode 5 ver. Lyrics Romaji= Nani wo wasureta kitano Rōka isoide Modoru kyōshitsu Mado wo sukurīn ni shite Akaneiro shita Hibi no nagori Hitori no chikara ja chīsakude Dakara Yūki Mochiyotta Kimi no koe Kimi no hikari ga kanaderu kakegae no nai kono toki o Kimi no yume Kimi no nukumori to issho ni tojikometai Hitotsu ni nado narenakutemo Kasaneawasete ikou Kawaku guraundo no koe Sora ni mau nowa Waon no hibiki Kimi wa getabako no mae Watashi wo sokode mattetekureta Imawa yuruyakana kono tokimo Furikaereba mabushikute Omou tabi komiageru itoshi-sa wa Gyutto mune wo shimetsukeru Kimi ga ite Hikari to hikari Tsuranaru sonosaki no mirai ga mieta Watashi-tachi Butsukattari Tokeattari shi chaukeredo Datoetonna dekigoto demo purasu ni dekirukara Itsumo jibun rashiku iraretayo Zenbu ukeirete kurerukara Egao mo namida mo kono hakobune ni tsumekonde Kogi dashite iku Kimi no koe Kimi no hikari ga kanaderu kakegae no nai kono toki o Kimi no yume Kimi no nukumori to issho ni tojikometai Hitotsu ni nado narenakutemo Kasaneawasete ikou Zuttō tomodachi dayo |-| Kanji= 何を忘れてきたの 廊下急いで　戻る教室 窓をスクリーンにして 茜色した　日々の名残 一人の力じゃ小さくて だから　勇気　持ち寄った 君の声 君の光が奏でるかけがえのないこの時を 君の夢 君のぬくもりと一緒に閉じ込めたい 一つになどなれなくても　重ね合わせていこう 乾くグラウンドの声 空に舞うのは　和音の響き 君は下駄箱の前 私をそこで待っててくれた 今はゆるやかなこの時も 振り返れば眩しくて 思うたびこみ上げる愛しさは ぎゅっと胸を締め付ける 君がいて 光と光　連なるその先の未来が見えた 私たち ぶつかったり　溶けあったりしちゃうけれど たとえどんな出来事でもプラスにできるから いつも自分らしくいられたよ ぜんぶ受け入れてくれるから 笑顔も涙もこの箱舟に詰め込んで 漕ぎ出していく 君の声 君の光が奏でるかけがえのないこの時を 君の夢 君のぬくもりと一緒に閉じ込めたい 一つになどなれなくても　重ね合わせていこう ずっと　ともだちだよ |-| English= Did you forget something? Hurrying through the corridors, you return to the classroom As you lower the blinds The ending day is dyed in madder red Because we are so weak by ourselves We have gathered our courage Your voice Your light dances in this unforgettable moment Your dream And your warmth, I want to keep them all for myself Even though we can't become one, let's stay together The drying ground's voice And the echos of the chord in the sky You were in front of the shoebox And I was waiting for you here It was a gentle time It was dazzling back then Love wells up every time I remember it And tightens around my chest You were here Light with light, I saw the future continuing before me We May get injured or vanish No matter what happens, if possible, we'll make it into a plus You can always be yourself Because I will accept it all Load all of your smiles and tears into this ark And set sail Your voice Your light dances in this unforgettable moment Your dream And your warmth, I want to keep them all for myself Even though we can't become one, let's stay together We'll always be friends Navigation Category:Music